El jinete de las nieves
by Senjuani
Summary: Lucy, cansada de sentirse inutil (y otros detalles -cofcof nali cofcof-), decide recolectar información y entrenarse, nunca imagino que un pensamiento tan inocente acabase tan mal.
1. Introducción

Los personajes originales son de hiro mashima, de la serie Fairy tail.

- dialogo-

"" pensamientos

() resúmenes o contenido añadido

Introducción

Era un día normal (dentro de lo normal en fairy tail), llamaba la atención el hecho de que TODOS, los miembros estaban ahí, desde Laxus a Gildrazt, pasando por el shadow team, el team natsu, y cualquier miembro actual del gremio...

Todo transcurria normal hasta que se hizo el silencio durante unos segundos tras el comentario de Makarov: Es muy peculiar que estemos todos..

...

Esto solo podía desembocar en algo

Gray lo sabia

Lucy lo sabia

Levy lo sabia

TODOS lo sabían

Hasta Natsu lo sabia...

"pelea"- pensaron todos los miembros del gremio, unos con mayor ilusión, otros con desgana.

Y como si una campana imaginaria fuese tocada, una enorme pelea que hacia temblar el suelo comenzó.

Sillas y mesas volaban por todas partes...hasta personas volaban! Y es que todo fairy tail estaba en la pelea.

Bueno, casi todos.

Desde la barra, Lucy miraba con desgana la pelea...y es que a diferencia de sus compañeros, ella no sentía esa ambición por pelear tan desenfrenada, es mas...

LE ABURRÍA

Cansada de ver como se mataban entre si, o mejor dicho, contra Gildrazt, decidió bajar al sitio mas seguro del gremio en estos momentos: la biblioteca.

Desde los grandes juegos mágicos, pasaba mucho tiempo ahí intentado mejorar sus poderes, estudiando nuevos tipos de magia, o solamente leyendo alguna de sus novelas, ya que arriba se hacia una misión imposible...y sobre todo, por que ahí no veía a Natsu y Lissana.

Si, tenia celos, celos de esa pequeña arpía de pelo blanco y ojos cristalinos, tenia envidia de como se pegaba a Natsu, de como lo miraba, de como EL la miraba...con amor.

No eran novios, pero Lucy estaba segura que poco faltaría, y cuando llegase el momento no quería estar ahí para verlo.

Mas de una ocasión se había planteado dejar el gremio, pero entonces no podría volver a ver a sus compañeros, todo por un estúpido enamoramiento a cierto mata-dragones... si, la maga celestial estaba enamorada de su "mejor amigo".

"aunque últimamente no ejerce como tal"-pensó con amargura, pues hacia semanas que ni charlaba con el pelirrosa, y meses que no lo veía en su casa.

Dejo de lado esos pensamientos que la atormentaban en sus pesadillas (si es que se conseguía dormir), y procedió a la búsqueda de algún libro de conjuros o una novela para pasar el rato.

Busco por las estanterías mas altas, pero solo encontró unos volúmenes polvorosos sobre geografía e historia del continente.

Estaba a apunto de bajar cuando resbalo, y con el pie, tiro unos cuantos volúmenes de "La historia de los carromatos mágicos", tras ellos, se encontraba un pequeño libro azul, sin ninguna inscripción, solo un extraño símbolo en la portada, algo similar a dos copos de nieve.

Intrigada de por que eses volumen se encontraba oculto cogió el libro asegurándose que nadie la viese, y se lo guardo en el bolso, recogió los libros tirados, y se fue del gremio sin decir una palabra, de todas formas nadie se daría cuenta...

O eso pensaba ella...


	2. Capitulo 1: El libro de Gray

Fairy tail y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro mashima (yo solo los uso para mis malvados planes)

Lamento cualquier falta de ortografía que encuentren en la historia :(

**nene-chan:** muchas gracias, los capítulos serán ni muy largo ni muy cortos (o eso espero), lo que importa es el suspense xD)

**Larekin1:** si y no, lucy la ve así, pero no necesariamente tiene que ser eso, de momento no diré nada mas ;) (aunque admito que no me gusta el personaje xD)

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: El libro de gray?<strong>

Emocionada por saber lo que el libro contenía, apresuro el paso a su hogar. Cerro con llave puertas y ventanas, se aseguro que ninguno de sus espíritus la molestaran, y se preparo para la lectura.

Sentada en su escritorio abrió el pequeño libro azul, para encontrarse una desagradable sorpresa.

En blanco.

Todas las paginas en blanco, de principio a fin, ni una linea, ni un garabato, solo paginas antiguas.

Frustrada, intento buscar una pista en las tapas, un pequeño dibujo, algo que le diese una pista!, mas no hallo nada...

"hice algo horrible para nada"-pensó Lucy mientras se sentía mal por haber "robado" un libro de la biblioteca del gremio, aunque fuese un libro sin escribir.

Paso un buen tiempo antes de que Lucy se diese cuenta de un pequeño detalle, y es que cada vez que tocaba una pagina, el copo de nieve de la portada se iluminaba unos momentos.

Comprobó un par de veces que así era, solo para asegurar que no se estaba volviendo loca, y llego a una conclusión.

"Hielo"- con este pensamiento, llego a la cocina para coger unos cuantos cubitos que deposito en un bol.

Regreso a la habitación y nada mas poner el bol al lado del libro este reacciono, haciendo que los copos brillasen en un hermoso color azul.

Orgullosa de su descubrimiento, Lucy acerco un cubito a la portada del libro para leer el titulo del mismo:

"El jinete de las nieves"

Entusiasmada se dispuso a leer la contraportada, o mirar si algún mensaje se escondía en ella, y así era:

Nací del hielo, me tallaron las tormentas, me endureció el frío y dome la tierra que ahora piso.

- El jinete de las nieves.

"wow! Debe de ser un escritor de algún país norteño, quizás es una historia o fabula del norte!"- pensó con ilusión la maga, mientras se disponía a leer el indice, para su desilusión no contaba con uno, así que comenzó la lectura, sin saber que le esperaría.

**La leyenda del jinete de las nieves.**

Cuentan los antiguos, que una vez cada gran helada, nace un niño, cuyo poder hará temblar las montañas, los glaciares caerán a su paso, la nieve sera su arma, el hielo su escudo, y reinara durante los siguientes 100 años. Este niño es el jinete de las nieves.

Y esta, es la historia del ultimo jinete, mi historia.

Nací en Drilaj, un pueblo al este de Flaganan, el gran continente del hielo, donde el sol no brilla, la lluvia es nieve, y donde las grandes bestias duermen eternamente.

Nuestros inviernos son eternos, salvo una vez cada 100 años, ese mes es conocido como el mes "Del nacimiento", el hielo se derrite, los glaciares son ríos que desembocan en el gran lago, los arboles renacen y no se necesita un fuego constante para poder vivir.

Entre los habitantes de Flaganan, pocos han vivido el mes del nacimiento y excepcionales los que han sobrevivido a la gran helada posterior, pues, una vez finalizado el mes de nacimiento, el cambio de temperatura, suele matar a los débiles aldeanos.

El pueblo, necesita a alguien que los guíe, que les de esperanzas, que los conduzca a un futuro mejor.

Con ese propósito se creo la leyenda del jinete de las nieves.

Se describe como un hombre, robusto y fuerte, curtido por el hielo y el frió, la nieve y el viento, a lomos de un javatruz blanco puro, y usando el legendario casco, espada y escudo de Serfrol, el dios de la nieve y la guerra.

Este, sera el único capaz de empuñar la lanza y escudo de Serfrol, y junto con el casco, lo harán un ser invencible, capaz de romper el dos la cordillera que separa nuestro país de un golpe.

Muchos han sido los jinetes de las nieves que lo han intentando, usando el escudo y la espada...solo consiguieron llevar a incontables aldeanos a su perdición.

Lo que nadie sabia es que la desesperación de los aldeanos llegaría a su fin en breves.

.

En medio de su lectura Lucy oyó un extraño ruido, asustada se dio la vuelta de golpe solo para encontrarse a Gray tirado en el suelo lleno de ceniza al lado de su chimenea.

- Ahora papa noel es nudista ?-pregunto Lucy con ironía ante el hecho de que gray, no solo bajo por la chimenea (en vez de llamar a la puerta como la gente normal), sino que estaba en calzoncillos...

- HO HO HO, muy graciosa, y yo que vine preocupado a verte-

Desde que Natsu ignoraba su existencia, se había vuelto mas cercana a gray, era su confidente, su mejor amigo y su entrenador, habían hecho varias misiones juntos solos, o acompañados de juvia (por razones obvias).

- Estoy bien gray, sabes que no me gustan las peleas, por eso me fui-

- Lo se, lo se, pero como antes de irte estabas mirando a ...- gray freno sus palabras- estas segura que no quieres que le de una paliza a flamita?-

- Estoy segura gray, por muy mal que me siente es lo que ha decidido, y tengo que aceptarlo...-

- En fin, si no necesitas nada mas me voy- dijo gray mientras se volvía a vestir y se disponía a trepar por la chimenea.

- Bueno...en realidad si hay algo que tengo que decirte..-dijo Lucy mientras dudaba si enseñarle el libro o no, pero como ahora era de las únicas personas en las que podía confiar plenamente...- hoy al iniciar la pelea e ido a la biblioteca y me e encontrado un libro extraño oculto...y me lo llevé sin permiso-dijo arrepentida.

- No creo que pase nada por que te lo hayas llevado, se lo devuelves a Mirajen y no te dirá nada, seguramente si estaba oculto ni lo echaran en falta...-dijo Gray mas Lucy lo interrumpió.

- Ese no es el caso gray, el caso es que el libro está en blanco- dijo Lucy enseñándole el libro- pero si se acerca a una fuente de frió- acerco un cubito al libro- surge el texto del libro- y le mostró como las letras aparecían.

Gray se quedo impresionado unos momentos, seguidamente le pidió el libro a Lucy y empezó la lectura del mismo.

- Lucy...no se como decírtelo...pero...estoy usando mi magia para enfriar mis manos...y...el libro sigue en blanco.


End file.
